vampire queen
by rachelloveheart00
Summary: luka meets rachel and yuki  rachel is my charchter
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rachel was walking to school with her best friend Yuki ( who was a boy). When they got there they saw their other friend Kanata.

Good morning, Kanata-san.

Good morning, Rachel-san, Yuki-san. Where your sisters aren't they with you?

They are sleeping in I didn't wake them up they should have set there alarm.

Well let's go inside ok but before Rachel I have present for you.

Kanata pull out a two little boxes and said Happy birthday Rachel.

You remember thank you Kanata-san. She open the first one to see a necklace it was bat shape in the middle a purple diamond. She open the other one to see bracelet that had the same thing as the necklace that had a bat on it.

They're beautiful thanks Kanata-san.

Your welcome, Rachel-san now let's go before the bell ring.

Bye Kanata-san.

Bye Rachel-san, Yuki-san.

Inside the school

Sakura-kun, Rachel-kun they both turn around to see three girls running up to them.

The first girl said, Sakura-kun did you get in a fight with some with some bad kids.

The second girl said, You're cute but, you're tough.

Oh um

The third girl said, he is blushing so cute.

Rachel grab Yuki hand and starts to run when they stop to see Uzuki watering the plants Rachel went up to.

Uzuki-kun do you mind if I get a flower please.

He turn to see Rachel his crush and said sure take many as you like

Thank you she bent down and took a flower then she put it in her hair and ask does this look good on me

He blush and said it look beautiful on you

Then Yuki walk up and said hi Uzuki the flowers are beautiful today. He touch his Uzuki neck and pull it back and ask him Uzuki are you all right?

He step back and said you know nothing about he then ran off

Uzuki…

The three girls walk up behind the third girls said, he has been acting strange lately I am serious I live by him his mother never around I heard she try to kill him a few times but it just a rumor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was morning and five people was outside waiting for Rachel outside her house they saw her running with a suitcase and backpack her boobs was bouncing while she was running she wore a purple short sleeve shirt with navy blue jean and black boots her hair blonde hair was in a ponytail. When she got there she said sorry I late did I make you wait long they shake their heads.

Do you need help with you bags she said yes and give her suitcase to the woman she put it in the back next to Yuki's.

They were about to get in the van when two little girls came running saying big sister, big sister don't go without us.

Rachel bent down and said you two can't come.

But why

Because….

Because you can't

Please we will miss you

Fine but only you two

Ok

Everyone this is my sisters Rika and Satoko say hello

Hello they said everyone look at Rachel until Toko talk and said Rachel I welcome you

She hug Rachel then look up to see Luka angry face and said got a problem we are relatives.

Tskumo hug her next and said welcome Rachel with a smirk on his look up to Luka.

Rachel pick up Rika and Satoko and said let's go.

They got in the van and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In Rachel dream

Luka stop please Rachel said while looking at him suck her big breasts.

Luka smirk and said I want to make you feel good and too be mine

Please I don't want this she said as she watch him pull down her panties and throwing them to the other side of the room he lick his lips saying your cute and your pussy he start to lick it she moans.

In the real world

Rachel wakes up to see Yuki sleeping she then look down to see her sister sleeping she see Luka sleeping on Yuki's shoulder she blush then turn the other way.

In the Twilight mansion

Rachel was walking with Yuki's when they got to the stairs a woman greet them saying welcome Rachel-kun and Yuki-kun.

Excuse me where the bathroom Rachel ask

Right this way the woman said

She went up stairs then open the door she use the bathroom then was about to leave when Luka came in and lock the door he smirk and said "did you know your cute" she nodd and said "I had lots of boys asking me out but I turn them down" she said while back up to the wall. He grab her hand and put it on his crotch then said "do you feel my dick it's hard right" she nodd then he unbuckling his pants and let fell to the floor then he took off his jacket and shirt exposing his naked body he smirk and said "do you like now let's see you're naked body" he took of her shirt and bra then took off her pants and panties now she cover herself so he can't see her body he smirk and said don't hide your beautiful body.

He grab her arms then pulled them to the side then pulled her to the tube they both got in she turned around so she could not see him he grab her arm and turned her around he then grab her chin and said let's have a good time he kiss her. Her eyes wide until she returned the kiss their tongues battle for dominance she touch his dick and said "can we go somewhere please and I will be your maid for two months" he said "ok" then pick her up bridal style then went to her room. He open the door then lock it he rested her on the bed then he got on top of her he started to lick her breast then her pussy she moan saying "Luka… ah" he said "this is going to hurt for a second" she nodd he place his dick in her pussy trying to pass her barrier he then slam his hips into her she start to tear up he lick them he started to thrust into her she ask " faster please" he went faster until he said " I am going to cum" they both scream he fell on top of her breathing hard they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rachel was waking up to see herself naked in bed she cover herself to see Luka next to her she blush remembering what happen.**

**Flashback**

**Luka move faster please he move faster he then said " I am Cumming" they both scream he fell on top of her breathing hard they fell asleep.**

**End of flashback**

**She blush until she was about to get out of bed when a arm wrap around her waist she look to see Luka then said " where are you going without a good morning kiss" she kiss him then broke apart for air he said " today we are going shopping for your maid outfit" she nodd then started to put her clothes on then went downstairs to see everyone in the kitchen they look up to her she said "morning" they look at her.**

**Where were you at dinner, Rachel-kun Yuki ask.**

**She blush and said I was putting away my stuff until I fell asleep. Luka walk up behind her then put his hand down her skirt and started to play with her pussy she moaned quietly he smirk. They went to sit down Rachel sat down next to Luka she whisper " please stop or ahh moan" he whisper back " no remember what you said I am your master for two months I will enjoy it" they started to eat when Luka drop his fork under the table he went there and pull Rachel's panties off then licking her pussy she moaned quietly she tight up then cum as soon as her juice came flowing into his mouth he lick his lips then went up back to his seat she look at him and said " let's finish later" he nodd.**

**When they finish eating Luka brought Yuki to school. After saying goodbye Luka and Rachel was sitting in the car until Luka unbutton her shirt she kiss him he took off her shirt then unhook her bra the bra fell to the floor he smirk and kiss her breast she unzipped his pants then put his dick inside of her.**


End file.
